Konoha's Flashes
by NarutoUzumaki72
Summary: After Sasuke comes back with Naruto their bond grows stronger. But things all go wrong. They leave and two flashes come. Konoha's Demon Black Flash and Nightmare Black Flash come a few years later. No Yaoi. Haitus
1. Betrayal

Our new enemy? Some weirdo named Tai. Bad thing? He knows Mind Control Justsu… Just out luck. Right now Sakura and Kakashi-sensei are chained to the wall, earlier the enemy took over Sasuke, making me fight him.

"Teme! Get a hold on yourself!

His speed was okay but the killer part was the power behind it all. Gosh! Where did he get it? Must be that Tai Freak. I slashed downward with my masume making a cut on his arm slowing down the power of his attacks. Oh and one more problem its-"Naruto! Don't hurt Sasuke-kun you baka!" Sakura-Chan yelled at me. How did I have a child-hood crush on her? I wouldn't know. And how am I _not _supposed to hurt him? _'Gosh….'_

We trade a few more punches and kicks, me getting the brunt of it. When I see him start familiar hand signs for a chidori I hurriedly make four clones making two resengans. I order two of the clones to go after Tai while I head for Sasuke. When I reach him I put all my remaining strength into that one attack and I push the resengan into a non-vital spot. What surprises me the most though was how he got his chidori through my chest.

'_God it hurts…'_

We both go flying to opposite sides of the room. He lands about 20 feet away from where we were. On the other hand I go flying 40 feet back into the wall. When I look up I see that both Tai and Sasuke are unconscious. Tai more or less dead, my masume through his heart. I feel Kakashi's sad eyes and Sakura's hate filled eyes on my back as I walk over to Sasuke, heal him and place him in front of the two. I grab my masume out of Tai and cut my team's chains.

'_Ugh I'm so dizzy'_

I can tell I'm suffering from blood loss from the hole in my chest and Sakura barely helps. She heals all the minor scratches and burns not even touching the hole in m chest.

"A-are…. you alright S-Sakura-Chan…. Ka-Kakashi-sensei….?" I barely manage to whisper. I vaguely see Kakashi nod.

The hole in my chest started to heal. Slowly though. "You idiot! You hurt him!" She yelled at me slapping close to the whole and I whimpered in pain.

"S-Sakura-Chan… It was either I die or I just knock him out.. Please forgive me.. He's gonna be in a coma for just a week tha-"

"A week!!! You.. You baka!.. You Teme!! You _**monster**_!!! I'll never forgive you for this!"

"B-But Sakura-Ch-Chan.. I-""Shut up!" She screamed. Then she touched my neck with chakra knocking me out.

* * *

"Ugh…." I wince as I opened my eyes to the brightness of the hospital room. "Hey dobe."

I look to my left seeing Sasuke "What? Hi! I thought you were supposed to be out for a week." I questioned clearly confused.

"Tch. I was. We've been back for 2 weeks dobe. Sakura… That _thing_ blocked some major chakra paths putting you in a coma. It was Hinata that unblocked the when she noticed your chakra wasn't moving right." He explained. It was then when a crying Hokage came through the doors shaking."Naruto… I'm so s-sorry. I tried to not let them get you but they overruled me! Danzou called a council meeting.. And you're to be present at this one.. They're going to press charges." she sobbed "I'm sorry!" She gave me a hut and nods to the Uchiha and runs out calling Shizune.

"Uh.. That was odd…" I said breaking the silence that filled the room. "What do they want with me?" I tried to think, but nothing came up. "You're technically supposed to be in the council since you're an Uchiha…. So you're coming with me."

"Hn. I'll wait outside" he said nodding as he threw me my clothes.

* * *

They can't be serious! No, no, no, no, no. I could feel the killer Intent flowing off Sasuke in major waves. No, no, no, no, no!

"Naruto Uzumaki, upon order of the council and majority of the village… you… are banished from Konoha,,, I'm sorry Naruto.." Said Tsunade

I.. I thought that them stripping me of my rank was enough! But to banish me? I couldn't believe it still! Sasuke was growling now. "What!? I was only in a come for a week! And if this is because of the Kyuubi, I don't care!! It's something he cant control! He had to attack me! It was that or he _dies_! He even _healed_ me!"

Danzou smirked knowing he won this battle. "Ah, but he has attacked the villagers on numerous occasions." I was furious. _Me _attacking the _villagers_?

"What!? I haven't attacked them? They attacked me! I know its against the law of Konoha for me to attack them so I_ really_ wouldn't!" I said in my defense "I just stay home, do missions and hang out with my friends! If I'm ever in the streets of Konoha it's Ichiraku Ramen! That's all! Really!" I was shaking in Fury. After all I've done for this village they just _throw_ me out like I'm some kind of _trash._

"Yeah, sure. If you're not out by sundown you are to be executed on sight." Koharu a council person told me.

"Fine! I'll be glad to get out of this freaking village! Come on, Sasuke." We storm out in barely concealed anger.

* * *

Now we were both in Sasuke's living-room talking about my banishment. Since the Sasuke Retrieval mission we have grown closer in our Brother-like bond. When it's just us we even call each other Nii-san and Otouto-san. "Ugh! I hate this village! After all I did for them!" I hiss, Sasuke and I absolutely furious.

"I'm.. Coming with you."

I look at my brother in disbelief " Are you sure? I mean you just for back to Konoha. Although I don't blame you." I say happy that he wanted to come. Together we can do anything and we know it.

"Yes I'm sure Otouto-san" He told me, giving me a smile that only I have seen. I was so glad that I brought him back. I couldn't risk losing my bond with Sasuke.

" No goodbyes?" He confirmed.

"No goodbyes" I replied back.


	2. Surprise

Chapter 2

**1 year later**

I was using a careful plan trying to defeat Pain. If only Sasuke could have come this would have been much easier….

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Who are you and state why you are here!" Sasuke and I said simultaneously changing our voices a little bit as to not let anyone know who we are. We had just finished eating fish I caught with a water jutsu, feeling a strange presence.

"I am Seisomaru and I wish to make a negotiation from Konoha." _Konoha? _The hell? I don't want anything to do with them!

"What does Konoha want with us. You wave thirty seconds to tell us. Make it short starting… now." Sasuke ordered the ninja.

"The Rokudaime Danzo-Sama requests that Sasuke Uchiha comes back to the village along with Naruto Uzumaki." Seisomaru told us. The way he said it made it clear that it was more an Order than a 'Request'.

"And what if we don't wish to go?" I said as Sasuke and I both slipped into a fighting stance.

The hunter nin also slipped into a fighting stance. "Then we are to take you by force." Suddenly we are surrounded by 20 anbu.

"Ten and ten?" I mutter to Sasuke.

"Ten and ten." He confirms. I ended up getting the commander of the supposed retrieval squad while Sasuke got the second in command.

The fight went pretty smooth until the last move. I strike the captain while he slipped around me and hit Sasuke. _'no…'_ He pulled out the sword and Sasuke began to fall to the ground. _'no, no, no, no, no..'_ I silently create six clones with out hand signs and stab the commander in most of his vital spots unsuspectingly. When the person was still and dead my eyes started burning really bad. It had only been 10 seconds since Sasuke began to fall. As I screamed out in pain from my eyes I failed to noticed he (Sasuke) had used a substitution. I then failed again to hear a popping sound. When I feel a hand on my shoulder I tense up not knowing who it is but I cant even concentrate straight with the pain. It was forming into a _really_ bad headache.

"Naruto.. Let me see your eyes." I heard Sasuke say. I tensed up again. _'wasn't.. Sasuke.. Dead?…'_ I opening my eyes a little bit and there he is. Sasuke Uchiha in all his glory and pride....

"Sasuke.. I thought h-he got you." I said closing my eyes back. They were still burning.

"Him? Oh no. That was a substitution. Now let my see your eyes." He said calmly, kneeling down to my height as I was crouched on the ground.

I slowly opened my eyes for them to still burn but I tried my best to keep them open. I heard Sasuke Gasp. "W-what is it?" I asked looking at his face as he was still in shock. "Sasuke..? Sasuke-Nii!?"

"Y-your eyes…" He whispered.

"Yes I know my eyes hurt Sasuke. They hurt very much. No really. What's so shocking."

"Y-You have t-the sharingan...."

* * *

Sorry for the late update! This time I'm really writing it as i just cant stop. But i was gonna continue it but I figured that was a good Cliffhangerish ending ^^ Untill Next time!

Sayonara

NarutoUzumaki72


	3. Leadership

_**Continuing the Flashback**_

I…. I what? "I have the sharingan?" I don't believe this. "Sasuke are. Are you serious?" I was really confused.

"Um.. Look for your self." He did a few hand signs for a jutsu and water appeared on the ground. Then he blew over it and it turned to ice. He calls it Mirror Jutsu, one that he made up. And when I look in the reflection there it is. The sharingan. But on me.

Oh.. "Would this be good or bad…" I muttered to Sasuke curious of his reaction.

"I think its great. I could help you with it…"

"Well.. Lets start then."

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

(1) I had just finished battling Pain. I had finished with Konan earlier though. Leaving them alive seeing they were no longer.. How could I say. _Not_ not in control of them selves? It seems as if they were under a bad influence. "Naruto.. We would like to know if you would wish to be our leader?" I heard Konan ask me.

I had to think for a minute.. Me the leader of Akatsuki? Well only on a few conditions. I decided to voice them. "On A couple conditions though Konan-San.. If I could have someone else be the Co-leader you could call it.. And If you swear not to turn against us I would be more than glad to." I told her. I had a feeling she would say yes to my conditions.

"As you wish Naruto-San. Who is the 'Co-leader' Though?" She asked curiously

"You will see in time. Ill go and find him. Until then just wait for my return." I spoke walking to the edge of the cage.

* * *

I let my chakra flare as I felt his chakra signature. "Sasuke! I'm back.."

He turned to look at me with wide eyes. "Did you mange to defeat them?"

"Yes I did. And I have a few things to explain. First off.. The Akatsuki aren't really the bad guys. They weren't in control of them selves. I know because when I was finished fighting Nagato I realized he was holding back. When I had asked him he said that he had no wish to fight me.." I explained

"Are you sure about that?" He questioned me as we sat down near a fire Sasuke had built earlier.

"Actually, yeah. When I asked him that same question he let me openly throw a kunai at him." I started to explain again. "And then they starting telling me about how they were under control and stuff. Then Konan asked me something.." I thought for a moment. "But I said only if you agreed with me."

"What was it Naruto?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Well…. They wanted me to be the leader of Akatsuki." I heard Sasuke gasp and I hurried to explain. "But! I told them only if you wanted to be the co-leader. I wouldn't want it any other way."

I saw Sasuke think about it. "I told them that I would be back by tomorrow to tell them so ill give you tonight to think about it?"

"I don't need to think about it. I accept. As long as you're the leader and they're not gonna go against us. I'm for it." He told me with a true smile.

"Okay then. We'll start going back to their main base in the morning." I told him returning the smile.

* * *

"Konan-San, Pain-San I accept and I brought the co-leader with me." I told the two members as I neared them. Looking for their reactions.

"Who is it?" Konan asked with a hint of confusion.

"Come here Sasuke" I saw him walk out of the shadows.

"Good choice for the co-leader. When we get to the base I will get you the cloaks and we'll have a meeting tomorrow." She told us happily. "Hold on."

We touched her arm and she teleported away to the main base. During that time that we looked around the base Pain had went to go get two cloaks. "Thank you Pain-san." We said putting them on.

"No, no. Just call me Pain. It's a pleasure."

"Okay then. We'll see you at the meeting tomorrow."

* * *

"What will we be doing now Naruto-Sama?" Konan asked. Everyone else nodding. Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu, Pain, Konan, Hidan, Kakazu, and Tobi (2) had made it to the meeting and they were all surprisingly.. Happy to have me as their leader and Sasuke-Nii as the Co-leader.

"Well, we could try to attempt a treaty with.. Konoha. But if they don't we'll attack them." I looked around the room. "Any questions?" Deidara's hand shot up. "Yes?"

"When will we leave Naruto-Sama?" He asked excited.

"In five days. We'll all go because I have a feeling that they wont accept." I told them all

"Okay Naruto-Sama" They all said. I thought a minute.

"Oh and by the way, Please don't call me Sama. Its weird. Just Naruto. That's it." I said smiling.

"Okay then Naruto-_Kun_" Kisame said smiling. My smile instantly fell into a frown. And everyone burst out laughing.

"Shut up _Fish-Face_." I told him smirking at the look of horror that came over his face.

"Blondie!"

"Blueie!"

"Shortie!"

"Uh.. Tallie!"

"You-- Wait what.? Tallie? Blueie? Really?"

"YES. Very Much So. That's for insulting my Hair and my Height. I'm growing taller Sheesh. Tsunade said I'd go through one more before I left. Geez." I turned on my heel and walked out. Once I got out the door I starting snickering until I reached my room I fell on my bed laughing. Ah, this was **great.**

* * *

That was a sort of fun chapter to write. ^^

1.) If you want to know what the battle was like think like the Manga just not in Konoha. More or less not even in the land of fire. This battle was at one of the Akatsuki Hideouts.

2.) I don't want to call him Madara. For some it could be confusing. So I'll just call him Tobi.

Words: 1,129

Until Next time!

NarutoUzumaki72


	4. Arrival

I was sitting in the lounge looking at a painting with Deidara. He had painted it himself, when I heard and defiantly saw explosion go off near the entrance. I looked over at Deidara to see him with a serious look on his face. I grab my hat and tell him an order.

"Deidara-nii, Go warn the others. They're skilled, to break through al five barriers. No go.." I then put on a mast similar to anbu masks but not quite. They're grey and have different designs. We all have one. Only Sasuke and I are required to wear them with a voice altering device. That way our voices can't be recognized. I grab my fox max and put it on vanishing in a puff of smoke to the front of the Akatsuki hideout. _No one_ messes with my family.

-Konoha Flashes-

It has been about thirty to forty-five seconds since the explosion and I was staring in the face of my _former _sensei.

"It's a shame we have to meet this way Kakashi of Konoha." I said with my lower voice. Behind him stands most of the rookie nine plus Gai's team. Minus Sasuke and I of course. "We were planning on making a treaty…" I told them having to hide the satisfaction of shocking them all. When I felt a presence behind me I raised my hand telling Itachi-nii and the others to stay behind. The Konoha nins freeze. I lower my hand and they stay back in the shadows. "But apparently you don't want it?" It was then that Kiba finally lost his cool.

"Why would we want a treaty with you? You're S-Classed _missing-_nin!" Upon hearing that I let out a throaty chuckle. I let my hands twitch when I laughed knowing that Konan-nee-chan saw so she could sign the others more visualy. I had signed them to make silent clones where they were standing. Then they were to teleport themselves to the hideout close to Konoha.

"Then I suggest you elave before someone gets hurt." I said stepping back into the shadows creating a clone. I then teleported myself to the base I told the others to meet me at.

-Konoha Flashes-

"Naruto, when do we leave?" I heard Sasuke say to my left. I looked them over thinking. Sasuke's head snapped up. "Your clone is the only one left." As soon as he said that my clones memories flooded back to me head. I was glad that it had managed to keep the mast on during the fight before it got expelled.

"No. It was destroyed. Lets move out. Zetsu and Tobi. You guys enter at the west gate. Sasori, Kisame, and Hidan. You guys enter at the north gate. Deidara, Itachi, and Kakazu. You take the south gate. Pain, Konan, and Sasuke. You three will come with me to the main, east gate. Any questions?" I explained. Hidan raised his hand "Yes Hidan-nii?" I questioned

"When do we attack?"

"I'll let you know when were all there on top of the Hokage Mountain. Meet there after you successfully get in the village. Anything else?" I smirked. Nothing.

"Dismissed."

-Konoha Flashes-

I was carefully concealing my chakra while standing on the Hokage Mountain. I was surprised no one was up here. I was waiting for the group that was supposed to enter the north gate to arrive. Once Sasori, Hidan, and Kisame came over I started giving out orders to everyone. "Okay I'm going to split you guys up into groups." I said looking them all over.

"Team one will be Sasori and Deidara. Team two will be Kisame and Itachi. Team three will be Pain and Konan. Four will be Zetsu and Tobi. Five will be Hidan and Kakazu. Sasuke, you're on team six with me" I gave them a moment to let that sink in.

"Teams one and two will take the north side of town. Teams three and five will take the west side of down. Team four will take to the south side. And Sasuke an I will take the east side. Under no circum stances do you attack the rookie nine, their sensei, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. Only if you have a personal reason to. Any questions?" Konan's Hand flew up. "Yes Konan?"

"We can use any jutsu deemed necessary right?" She asked.

"Correct." I told her. "Anything else?" No one raised their hand.

"Okay then. We start… Now." "I said as we all dispersed.

-Konoha Flashes-

As Sasuke and I make our decent into Konoha we come across Hayate and Genma. They have a defiant look of bravery in their eyes. "What are you doing in Konoha?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"You can guess at that. You didn't want our treaty no? Thought not." Sasuke said at the look of disbelief and a mix of dull humor and their eyes. We run by them throwing a few kunai with poison in them rendering them unconscious and unable to move. We pass Ichiraku Ramen and it brings back unwanted memories.

The friends I _used _to have.

_The ones that betrayed me._

I pass the ramen stand activating my sharringan. All of a sudden Raidou drops in front of us. "Three cardigans?" He said in wonder. "Who are you?" I smirk at him. "That is for you to figure out on your own. Either turn around and run away or get seriously hurt. I suggest you do the first one." I said smirking. Raidou was always stubborn as he instead got in a fighting stance.

"So be it." He told us. "I will die trying to protect my village." He then lunged at us but then came to a halt with a katana through his chest.

Sasuke looked at me. "Smooth. Wonder who we'll run into next." We then keep going and we pass the Uchiha Compound. A little ways after that we run into Jiraiya.

"What are you guys doing here! We thought we got _rid_ of you." He asked us with a sneer on his face.

I answered him "What do you think, you old geezer." I then signed Sasuke to go find Sakura. I know he's been _dying _to give her a good punch. He ran off chuckling.

Jiraiya spoke. "Think you can take me down alone?" He bit his thumb. "Lets see if you change your mind after this!" He then summons Gababunta.

Since Kyuubi and I merged I'm not surprised that he doesn't recognized me.. Speaking of Kyuu-kun… I bite my finger and do a string of complex hand seals. Then I bite my other hand and do them again. I then slam both hands on the ground and a huge cloud of dark red smoke appears. When the smoke clears a huge fox with nine tails is standing next to me. He bows his head then raises it looking at me. "What is it you request of me?" I look at Jiraiya and Gababunta who have looks of disbelief on their faces. I point at them. Kyuubi then nods and crouches next to me snarling at them.

"K-Kyuubi? How is this possible? Who are you?" He asked me.

I decided to give him the luxury of knowing. I took of my cloak sealing it into one of the many seals on my arms and the same as my mask. His eyes showed a brief flicker of recognition until they turned confused again. Once again. No surprise. Since the merge my eyes turned into a dark purple almost black and my hair was black with red highlights. I deactivated my sharringan. I then spoke. "So you still don't recognize me? What at shame really." My voice was back to normal. Then I got the reaction I wanted.

"Naruto! You're with them? How can you trust them and since when did you learn how to summon the Kyuubi let alone get the fox contract!"

I just stared at him. "They accepted me when no one here would. I'm their leader now anyway. As for Kyuu-kun here? We merged. That's why my hair and eyes are different. Surprising, neh?" I looked at him with a straight face as he looked for something to say.

"But Naruto! They want you dead! You're going to hurt all of your precious people! How can you do such a thing? What about Tsunade and I? We care for you as if you were our own son! What about the rookie nine? They miss you as well! Why?" He looked at me with grief stricken eyes. I could understand where he was coming from really. The thing is he didn't know any part of my life before I turned thirteen.

I decided to voice my thoughts. "You weren't there until I turned thirteen! Those thirteen before you came was _hell_ I was beaten mercilessly all the time. Especially on my birthday. In the streets no matter what part of time I would get glared at. Things.. Were thrown at me. Bottles, Kunai, Shurriken, Hell! Even a kitchen knife or a cleaver. And you expect me to _want to stay here_?"

"Yes! I do! The people here have changed. The rookies miss you and everything." He tried to reason.

In the distance I heard "Naruto the Demon is back! He even released the Kyuubi to kill us!" I instantly knew Jiraiya was lying.

"My precious people are in Akatsuki. To me you people are better of dead." I then snapped and Kyuubi lunged for Gababunta biting him in his shoulder. The two started fighting a fierce battle. I turned to Jiraiya and he glared at me with hate. I closed my eyes and when I opened them they were the red of the sharringan. _Time to get this started. _

I flash him a feral grin and lunge at him myself.

-Konoha Flashes-

Hurr Hurr. Its done D: Sorry for like.. Not uploading at all. I can only write when I have an Idea.. And I just happen to get those ideas when I have no paper around me. No promise for when the next update is :/ Sorry Again. D: Hope you liked it! R&R! x3.


End file.
